There is a great deal of interest in shakers for dispensing condiments such as salt and pepper. Many people amass large collections of unique salt and pepper shakers. Others not interested in collecting salt and pepper shakers still typically purchase a number of shaker sets to match different tablecloths and/or tableware and to use for different occasions such as Christmas.
The present invention relates to unique condiment shakers with interchangeable decorative rings that may be purchased and utilized to match any table setting or that are appropriate for any festive holiday occasion. The condiment shakers of the present invention are also unique conversation pieces to be valued by collectors.